Ku'u Aloha, My Love
by babydykecate
Summary: Femslash. Brennan/Cam. Temperance goes on her first vacation with Cam in Hawaii. Written for for oxoniensis's porn battle on lj, prompt "rain".


Prompt: Bones, Brennan/Cam, rain for oxoniensis's porn battle on lj  
Disclaimers: I do not own Bones or it's characters. No profit made, no infringement intended.

* * *

It's Temp's first vacation. She's not exactly sure what one actually _does_ on vacation. What she does know is that Cam looks amazing in her black bikini. Cam's hair clings around her face, soaked by the rain. She grins back at Temperance as she plays in the ocean of the Waipiʻo Valley. Temperance stays under a tree watching her girlfriend with a smile. As addicted as Temperance is to work, it's amazing to have this week where there's only Cam, her, and Hawaii.

"Temperance Brennan," Cam calls out playfully, "you're joining me in this water, even if I have to carry you!"

"Dr. Saroyan, I doubt you could even lift me," Temperance challenges with a smirk.

"We'll see," Cam says with a grin, and she races towards Temperance. As she lifts the brunette into the air, Temp lets out a shriek.

"Cam!" Temperance scolds through her laughter. "Put me down!" She demands, pretending to pout.

"And what will you do if I put you down, Temperance?" Cam asks in her boss voice, which would be a lot more threatening if she wasn't currently tickling Temperance.

"I'll go in the ocean…," Temperance agrees reluctantly. "But only for a minute," She adds stubbornly.

"That's my girl," Cam says as she kisses Temperance softly. "Now go get in that water," she orders with a grin.

Temperance grumbles quietly as she walks into the ocean. Cam sneaks up behind her, and splashes her. Temperance is about to complain when Cam silences her with a kiss. Cam presses her soaked body against Temperance and goose bumps cover Temperance's skin. Cam's wet bikini top rubs against Temperance's blue bikini top, and her nipples harden. Temperance's skin becomes slick from the warm rain as Cam's hands run across her back and pull her closer. Cam's tongue pushes apart Temperance's lips and enters her mouth. Temperance intertwines her tongue with Cam's, moaning softly.

When they break apart from the kiss, Cam leads Temperance to the sand where the beach meets the ocean, to an area partially hidden by the surrounding trees. She pulls Temperance down to lay with her in the sand, their skin glowing with the golden colors of the sunset.

"You look especially beautiful in this light," Temperance says softly as she traces Cam's check.

Cam smiles, and kisses Temp's fingers. "I love you," she whispers.

"Aloha au iā 'oe," Temperance says with a smile, "I love you."

Cam pulls Temperance into another kiss. Temperance's hands slide under Cam's bikini top, and Cam's nipples beg for Temperance's fingers. Cam groans when Temperance's fingers brush her nipples. Temperance pushes apart the flimsy bikini top to reveal Cam's pert nipples. Temperance's lips cover Cam's nipple and suck. Cam gasps, and grips Temperance's back. Temperance teases Cam's nipples 

mercilessly, and Cam becomes desperately wet and aroused. Cam grabs Temp's hand pulls it to her bikini bottom.

"Touch me, Temp," She begs, looking into to Temperance's eyes.

Temperance smiles and slips her hand into Cam's bikini bottom. Her nimble fingers find Cam's clit, and Cam's eyes flash wide. Her fingers circle Cam's clit, and Cam's breathing races. Cam's hips grin into Temperance's fingers as she gets closer to the edge. Temperance knows when Cam is about to come, and she pushes two fingers into Cam. Cam gasps as she comes, holding Temperance tightly. Temperance slips her fingers out and slowly circles Cam's clit as she recovers.

As soon as Cam has recovered, she flips Temperance and straddles her. Temperance bits her lip. Cam grins at how much Temperance clearly wants her. Cam wastes no time as she slides her hand under Temperance's bikini bottom and pushes her fingers inside Temperance. Temperance gasps and smiles. Cam's fingers trust in and out of Temperance, as Temperance throbs against her fingers.

"Cam…" Temperance moans as her muscles contract around Cam. Cam pushes her fingers deep inside Temperance, and Temperance arches her back. Cam withdraws her fingers as Temperance stops orgasming. Cam lies against Temperance for a minute, enjoying the sensations of sand, rain, ocean mist and wind. Finally she makes herself get up, lest they fall asleep here. She pulls Temperance with her.

"Come on, Temp, let's go back to our hotel and fall into bed," Cam says.

Temperance raises an eyebrow.

Cam laughs. "No. We're sleeping… but maybe I'll wake you up in a creative way," she says with a wink.

Temp smiles and pulls Cam close, leaning against her.

Soon they're in their hotel, lying in soft cotton sheets. Cam whispers, "Aloha au iā 'oe," before they drift to sleep.


End file.
